R U N
by Sakamoto Kirumi
Summary: "[Corre] No me digas adiós. [Corre] Tú me haces llorar. [Corre] El amor es una mentira. [Pero] No lo hagas. No me digas, no me digas adiós."
1. Soy un tonto, estoy loco de amor

**Disclaimer. **

Los personajes de _"Naruto"_ aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_. Esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

Inspirada y/o basada en la canción " **RUN** " por la banda **방탄소년단** **(BTS)**.

.

 **Leyenda.**

Narración. — Primera, Segunda y Tercera persona. Dependiendo del personaje y los tiempos (pasado, presente y futuro).

—Diálogos—

" _ **Pensamientos"**_

.

 **Especificaciones.**

Resumen. — _"_ _[Corre] No me digas adiós. [Corre] Tú me haces llorar. [Corre] El amor es una mentira. [Pero] No lo hagas. No me digas adiós._ _"_

Rating. — T.

Género. — Romance, Drama.

Capítulos. — Desconocido. En formato corto, intentando, tipo drabble.

Pareja. — **Principales.** Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata (NaruHina), Uchiha Sasuke x OC, Sabaku no Gaara x Tenten (GaaTen), Nara Shikamaru x Sabaku no Temari (ShikaTema) y Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura (KakaSaku).

N° de Palabras del Capítulo. — 580 palabras.

Universo Alterno.

.

 **Banda Sonora.**

 **1.** Walt. **Artista.** Yoko Kanno. **Álbum.** Zankyou no Terror OST.

 **2.** RUN. **Artista.** 방탄소년단 (BTS). **Álbum.** The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 2.

.

 **Nota de Autor.**

¡Hola queridos lectores! Algunos ya me conocerán y los que no, pues es un placer conocerlos.

Ya sé que no debería estar subiendo una nueva historia cuando aún tengo muchas otras que debo actualizar –que ya casi cumplen hasta dos años allí empolvadas–, pero ¡no pude resistirme!

En el mismo instante en que recuperé el Wi-Fi en mi casa –se había dañado el modem–, descubrí en mi correo un anuncio de que mi banda coreana preferida ( **BTS** ) había subido un nuevo video y esta historia, señoras y señores, es lo que surgió después de horas en 'replay'.

Debo confesar que tenía mucho tiempo que no escribía algo súper dramático –sin crecimiento personal– y que será la primera vez que mis capítulos no serán de más de mil palabras o, al menos, eso trataré de lograr. Pero estoy muy, **muy** **emocionada** con este proyecto y espero que todos ustedes también.

Ah, antes que se me olvide les quiero pedir el enorme favor de –si pueden– escuchar las canciones que estaré colocando en: ' _Banda Sonora'_. Esta historia necesita de su complemento musical y significaría mucho para mí.

.

 **Advertencia.**

Hay cinco protagonistas, por tanto, cinco puntos de vistas.

Las parejas aparecidas en el listado de arriba, son todos los tipos de desarrollos que surgirán entre los personajes pero no significa que terminen así. Les sugiero escuchar la canción en la cual me inspiré (mencionada anteriormente) y entender que esto **no** tendrá un final 'felices por siempre'.

El orden de los capítulos no sigue un orden cronológico predeterminado, es decir, no van en una misma línea de tiempo secuencial. No es un error, fue planteado así para ver si logran adivinarlo.

 _Guerra avisada no mata soldado_. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **R . U . N**

 **.**

" _Soy un tonto, estoy loco de amor, persiguiendo a alguien imposible." — BTS._

 **.**

¿Por qué tendría que llover en un momento como este? Te preguntas amargamente y no sabes exactamente cómo responder. Sientes la bilis que se acumula cual veneno en tu garganta mientras tus pulmones se calientan debido al esfuerzo que estás haciendo. Ese esfuerzo que pones en tus pies tratando de luchar contra el resbaladizo concreto de las calles.

Pero no importa. La verdad es, que últimamente todo te da igual, ya nada interesa y por ello sigues corriendo.

Corre, corre, corre. Es lo único que grita tu cerebro con voz alterada y asustada. Corre, corre, corre. Es lo que sabes hacer aparentemente así que te vuelcas en ello. Porque ya no queda más nada que puedas hacer.

Escalas los muros, tus manos tocan la superficie con la seguridad que se obtiene de todas las veces anteriores, haces uso de tu destreza de la que tan orgulloso te sentías. Sí, piensas que es en pasado porque por dentro no te sientes el mismo aun cuando tengas el mismo rostro y el mismo cuerpo.

Es como si aquello que te hacía sentir 'tú' hubiera desaparecido. Evaporado en fino aire.

Las gotas de lluvia caen con fuerza, el sonido de cómo pasas sobre los charcos taladra tus oídos e intentas concentrarte en no pensar en nada más que el movimiento. Una subida aquí, una vuelta por acá, un salto en horizontal.

Te estás empapando y toda esa cantidad de tela mojada, esa indumentaria que habías seleccionado específicamente para atender a la horrible habitación de cuatro paredes de la que recién escapaste –una habitación a la cual habías querido pertenecer desde que eras tan sólo un niño–, te está ralentizando los pasos e impide que obtengas mayor velocidad. Una velocidad asfixiante para que el paisaje a tu alrededor –la ciudad natal de tus vivencias–, sólo sean manchones difusos y mezclados del gris y la luminiscencia artificial.

Así que te quitas lo que puedes, en gestos bruscos que te hacen daño; la chaqueta, la corbata, el cinturón, arrancas los botones de la camisa, los de las mangas y te quitas los zapatos. Todo lo abandonas y lo dejas atrás sin siquiera dudarlo o sentir arrepentimiento. Pero no dejas de correr.

Corre, corre, corre. Te animan las nubes cargadas de agua. Corre, corre, corre. Palpitan los latidos ansiosos de tu corazón maltrecho y agonizante. Corre, corre, corre. Es lo que escriben las lágrimas brotando de tus ojos por sobre tus mejillas mientras se hacen una con la lluvia.

—Corre, corre, corre… —dices entre exhaladas de aire y aunque es apenas un susurro vago, desgastado por la retorcida angustia que te comprime, lo escuchas tan perfectamente claro que cubre el sonido de un trueno en el cielo.

Los pies los tienes adoloridos, en tus tropiezos –mucho más recurrentes de lo que jamás habían sucedido– te estás lastimando. Sigues haciéndote daño. Cualquiera diría que debes detenerte. Los demás, tus amigos, tu familia. Y al igual que muchas otras veces, no los escucharás.

Porque no vas a parar. Lo sabes, en el fondo de tu corazón, en esa parte profunda escondida debajo de tantas cosas que antes parecían importantes y ahora, ahora sólo son un desperdicio y una carga que te impide ir más deprisa. Porque quieres escapar, eso es cierto.

Quieres correr y huir pero, con una sola meta en frente y un único lugar en tu mente. Ese lugar en el cuál quisieras estar.

Tan lejos de tu alcance. Tan inalcanzable. Tan parecido a _ella_.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Notas de Autor.**

El título de este capítulo es un fragmento de la canción ya muchas veces mencionada. Para el idioma me estoy basando en la traducción realizada por _Kpop Asian Sub5_ , quiénes subtitularon el video por YouTube. Todos los créditos a él/ella/ellos.

Si desean la imagen de portada (sin el título y eso) o el documento con la letra traducida de la canción sólo pónganse en contacto conmigo por cualquiera de mis redes –aparecen en mi perfil–, o, por mensaje privado (PM). No es ningún problema.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Bajo esta presión, bajo este peso

**Disclaimer. **

Los personajes de _"Naruto"_ aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_. Esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

Inspirada y/o basada en la canción " **RUN** " por la banda **방탄소년단** **(BTS)**.

 **Leyenda.**

Narración. — Primera, Segunda y Tercera persona. Dependiendo del personaje y los tiempos (pasado, presente y futuro).

—Diálogos—

" _ **Pensamientos"**_

 _Recuerdos y/o Sueños_

 **Especificaciones.**

Resumen. — _"_ _[Corre] No me digas adiós. [Corre] Tú me haces llorar. [Corre] El amor es una mentira. [Pero] No lo hagas. No me digas, no me digas adiós._ _"_

Rating. — T, temporalmente pero podría cambiar.

Género. — Romance, Drama.

Capítulos. — Desconocido. En formato corto, 'intentando' tipo drabble.

Pareja. — **Principales.** Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata (NaruHina), Uchiha Sasuke x OC, Sabaku no Gaara x Tenten (GaaTen), Nara Shikamaru x Sabaku no Temari (ShikaTema) y Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura (KakaSaku).

N° de Palabras del Capítulo. —

Universo Alterno.

 **Banda Sonora.**

 **1.** Adventure of a Lifetime. **Artista.** Coldplay. **Álbum.** A Head Full Of Dreams.

 **2.** Ok. **Artista.** Madeon. **Álbum.** Adventure.

 **Notas de Autor.**

¡Volví! No pasó mucho tiempo antes de una actualización. Esto de escribir capítulos cortos de verdad que es asombroso, aún sigo perpleja que he escrito este capítulo la mañana siguiente a la publicación del fanfic.

Pero no se emocionen demasiado, quién sabe cuando la inspiración se me corte y no pueda subir más actualizaciones –yo también trataré de mantener la calma a ver si nunca se me pasa (?)–.

Muchas gracias a **Akime Maxwell,** **susibitz** , **Alex-Rikudo-165,** **aio Hyuuga,** **naruto** **rikudou98** , **Envy94** y **tsuky90** por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia, y por supuesto a todos aquellos lectores invisibles que se encuentran por allí. Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias. Ojalá les guste tanto o más que el anterior, aquí la narrativa cambia y juju aparecen cosas muy interesantes… ¡Estaré esperando su opinión!

 **Advertencia.**

Hay cinco protagonistas, por tanto, cinco puntos de vistas.

Las parejas aparecidas en el listado de arriba, son todos los tipos de desarrollos que surgirán entre los personajes pero no significa que terminen así. Les sugiero escuchar la canción en la cual me inspiré (mencionada anteriormente) y entender que esto **no** tendrá un final 'felices por siempre'.

El orden de los capítulos no sigue un orden cronológico predeterminado, es decir, no van en una misma línea de tiempo secuencial. No es un error, fue planteado así para ver si logran adivinarlo.

 _Guerra avisada no mata soldado_. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **R . U . N**

.

 _"Bajo esta presión, bajo este peso. Somos diamantes tomando forma." — Coldplay._

.

Rojo, amarillo, verde. El chirrido de las ruedas derrapando sobre el asfalto y el rugido de un motor.

—¡Serás un imbécil, animal!

Mi corazón latía a prisa, tenía los ojos abiertos y el estruendo que la bocina del automóvil al pasar había dejado atrás, aún me taladraba en los oídos y me dificultaba el escuchar cualquier otra cosa –a excepción del insulto proferido por el conductor iracundo–.

¡Sí que me habían dado un susto!

En un cortísimo lapso de tiempo, cuando cruzando una de las calles en la ruta a la universidad, un vehículo había salido de la nada y _casi_ me atropella a mitad de mañana, de no haber sido por mis reflejos y, gracias a Kami ( ***** ), por un poco de suerte milagrosa.

—Tú eres el idiota~ttebayo… —murmuré en respuesta a lo que mi 'casi homicida' me había gritado a todo pulmón, una vez pasó el 'casi accidente'.

Revisé la hora en mi reloj y noté cuán tarde se me había hecho, así que, maldiciendo entre dientes eché a correr lo más rápido que pude con dirección a mi facultad y futura evaluación.

Desde la semana pasada había dado inicio el perído de exámenes finales del semestre junto con la entrega de los últimos proyectos, y, desde entonces, había estado despierto hasta tempranas horas de la madrugada, comiendo ramen instantáneo –mi único suplemento– y estudiando sin descanso. Hoy tendría mi último parcial –de la materia de Ética, una electiva dada por el prof. Ebiso– y sería libre, por ello había colocado el despertador muy temprano para llegar con tiempo pero el resultado no había salido como quería.

Decidí acortar camino por uno de los atajos que yo mismo había creado con el pasar de los años. Subiendo escaleras de emergencia, escalando muros y slatando algunos tejados; todo a gran velocidad.

Sonreí eufórico, sintiendo las mariposas en mi estómago que siempre se sacudían cuando estaba »flotando« en el aire.

Había aprendido el _freerunning_ durante los dos años sabáticos en que, había dejado la ciudad para acompañar a mi padrino –mejor conocido como el 'Ero-Sennin'–, en uno de sus largos viajes por el país. Yo, que pasé la mayoría de mi niñez y juventud jugando a ser un ninja, al ver como las personas –o _freerunners_ – se lanzaban al aire, trepaban los ladrillos y hacían saltos con piruetas y acrobacias; sentí una fascinación inmediata. Y tras muchos años de esfuerzo, fallas y muchos golpes –con una que otra ida al hospital–, había conseguido dominarlo.

Al _correr_ , no había obstáculo alguno que me frenara y era, para mí, como »tocar« la libertad absoluta. Por lo menos, mientras estuviera en movimiento.

Para cuando llegué a la entrada de la universidad, sólo me faltaban veinte minutos antes del examen y que me venían muy bien. Emocionado y algo ansioso –cargado con la adrenalina y la sangre caliente del ejercicio–, me arreglé la ropa y el cabello mientras, ya en un paso más relajado, caminaba hacia el aula de clase.

Algunos estudiantes habían volteado a verme sorprendidos cuando aparecí de la nada –desde el techo de uno de los edificios vecinos donde habían montado una papeleria–, después de rematar mi salto con un Dive Roll ( ***** ) en la plaza de entrada; otros sólo pasaron de largo ya acostumbrados a mis 'actos cirquenses' y unos pocos, muy poquitos, me habían aplaudido por lo bajo y encendieron una chispa de orgullo dentro de mí. Había tardado casi seis meses en lograr ese movimiento.

" _ **Lo sé, lo sé… soy increíble**_ _ **~ttebayo"**_ pensaba sonriente, en el instante en que algo comenzaba a vibrar dentro de mi morral. Hurgando dentro del desorden de cosas que había ido acumulando dentro –y que tenía que ordenar, algún día–, descubrí que se trataba de mi celular anunciando que había recibido un nuevo mensaje.

 _»Mensajes Recibidos (1)._

 _Remitente: Shukaku._

" _Conseguí la pintura que faltaba. Hoy a las cinco. Adiós"«_

En dos segundos había leído el mensaje y al tercero, había soltado un suspiro mientras ponía una mueca de rendición.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con Gaara y sus mensajes escasos en palabras? No es cómo si le fueran a cobrar cargos extras por ser un _poco_ más expresivo. Honestamente, había días como estos en los que sentía que había hecho amistad con un androide de apariencia humana.

—Específicamente con R2-D2 ( ***** )… —dije y reí de mi propio chiste, recordando al robot blanco con azul de una de mis películas favoritas.

Pero dejando eso de lado, Gaara había dicho que logró dar con la pintura y eso era lo que importaba. Habíamos estado buscándola desde hace varios días y parece ser que, finalmente, podríamos terminar de pintar nuestra 'base secreta' –que muy amablemente nos había prestado Kakashi, mi viejo profesor de secundaria y preparatoria–, donde siempre nos reuníamos todos: Gaara, Sasuke –alias el 'teme'–, Shikamaru y yo, el grandioso e inigualable Uzumaki Naruto.

De repente, guardando mi celular de vuelta en el morral y mientras subía las escaleras del departamento de Ciencias Políticas, por el resquicio de mi ojo algo detrás de la ventana atrapó mi atención.

Era una figura femenina, de lacia cabellera negra con reflejos azulados, envuelta en un elaborado kimono de tonos púrpuras y lilas con garzas tejidas en hilo blanco. Contando ésta, era la décima vez que se la topaba y, al igual que en veces anteriores, la delicada sombrilla –que usaba para protegerse de los rayos del sol– ocultaba su rostro de mí y de todos los demás que se habían detenido para verla.

La 'chica misteriosa del kimono'.

Pasó un largo tiempo –mientras perdía de vista el kimono y la sombrilla–, antes de que me percatara del suave pitido de mi reloj anunciando que _ya_ era la hora y saliendo del trance crucé los pasillos –llevándome por en medio a más de un estudiante–, tratando de dar con el salón de clases.

Había desperdiciado mi tiempo y ya había comenzado el parcial. Maldición.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Glosario.**

 **1.** _Kami_. — Es la máxima divinidad en las creencias japonesas y técnicamente es 'Dios' en japonés.

 **2.** _Dive Roll._ — Es uno de los movimientos básicos clasificados dentro del _Freerunning_ (o TCL). Consiste en que al saltar, se realiza una voltereta para amortiguar la caída de esta. Para más referencia sugiero buscar en YouTube.

 **3.** _R2-D2_. — Personaje de ficción del universo de _Star Wars_ (Guerra de las Estrellas). Es un droide astromecánico, contraparte y amigo de C-3PO (otro de los droides). Es pequeño, de forma casi ovalada, en blanco y azul, y sólo emite sonidos para comunicarse.

 **4.** _Freerunning_. — o TCL, es una disciplina muy similar al _parkour_ en el cual sus participantes –conocidos como _freerunners_ –, utilizan el entorno urbano y el paisaje rural para realizar movimientos y acrobacias a través de sus estructuras.

 **Nota de Autor.**

Oh, ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? A todos y todas les deseo mucha felicidad y amor en estas hermosas festividades. Que la pasen bien y disfruten cada segundo con sus seres queridos. Un enorme beso y...

¡Feliz Navidad!


	3. Pero no servirá de nada

**Disclaimer. **

Los personajes de _"Naruto"_ aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_. Esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

Inspirada y/o basada en la canción " **RUN** " por la banda **방탄소년단** **(BTS)**.

 **Leyenda.**

Narración. — Primera, Segunda y Tercera persona. Dependiendo del personaje y los tiempos (pasado, presente y futuro).

—Diálogos—

" _ **Pensamientos"**_

 _Recuerdos y/o Sueños_

 **Especificaciones.**

Resumen. — _"_ _[Corre] No me digas adiós. [Corre] Tú me haces llorar. [Corre] El amor es una mentira. [Pero] No lo hagas. No me digas, no me digas adiós._ _"_

Rating. — T, temporalmente pero podría cambiar.

Género. — Romance, Drama.

Capítulos. — Desconocido. En formato corto, 'intentando' tipo drabble.

Pareja. — **Principales.** Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata (NaruHina), Uchiha Sasuke x OC, Sabaku no Gaara x Tenten (GaaTen), Nara Shikamaru x Sabaku no Temari (ShikaTema) y Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura (KakaSaku).

N° de Palabras del Capítulo. — 490 palabras.

Universo Alterno.

 **Banda Sonora.**

 **1.** Walt. **Artista.** Yoko Kanno. **Álbum.** Zankyou no Terror OST.

 **2.** RUN. **Artista.** 방탄소년단 (BTS). **Álbum.** The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 2.

 **Notas de Autor.**

¡Guau! Estoy tan impresionada. Escribí este fragmento el mismo día de publicación de la historia, definitivamente no sé qué tomé o bebí o con qué rayos me drogué pero…. Funciona perfectamente.

Muy bien chicos, tengo un plan de accion. Estaré publicando capitulo cada vez que tenga listo el que le sigue a continuación, por ejemplo: para subir el cuarto capítulo, debo tener listo el quinto. Y entonces, procederé –con todo mi mayor esfuerzo– a realizar las actualizaciones semanales o cada dos semanas.

¿Qué les parece? Estaré esperando su respuesta y, por supuesto, su opinión con respecto a este capítulo en el que aparecen dos personajes muy interesantes…

 **Advertencia.**

Hay cinco protagonistas, por tanto, cinco puntos de vistas.

Las parejas aparecidas en el listado de arriba, son todos los tipos de desarrollos que surgirán entre los personajes pero no significa que terminen así. Les sugiero escuchar la canción en la cual me inspiré (mencionada anteriormente) y entender que esto **no** tendrá un final 'felices por siempre'.

El orden de los capítulos no sigue un orden cronológico predeterminado, es decir, no van en una misma línea de tiempo secuencial. No es un error, fue planteado así para ver si logran adivinarlo.

 _Guerra avisada no mata soldado_. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **R . U . N**

.

 _"Pero no servirá de nada, este es un sueño que ya se ha roto." — BTS._

.

El ambiente es agitado y lleno de euforia. Pero tú, que estas allí sentado en el medio de todo, quien eres, en parte, el origen de tanto ajetreo; le eres indiferente. Encerrado en una burbuja donde nadie podía alcanzarte, donde nadie podía tocarte.

Y, si lo piensas detenidamente, te das cuenta que quizá siempre ha sido de esa forma. Desde que eras pequeño, nadie había penetrado dentro de 'tu zona', ese espacio inalcanzable en el que tu cerebro puede apagarse y solo contemplar las nubes que pasan, tu única afición.

 _No_. Te rectifica tu mente.

Hubo una vez, una única vez en que alguien logró pasar de la burbuja y no la llegó a explotar porque no sintió la necesidad, porque no quería asustarte. Inevitablemente el nombre se acumula en tu garganta pero con los labios sellados le prohíbes el paso.

El recuerdo más preciado de tu niñez te asalta y te vuelves a ver siendo detenido a la entrada de la escuela por tu profesor guía del quinto grado –quien está fumando, a pesar de las políticas infantiles que rigen la institución–, ese hombre cuya identidad desconocías y que con unas simples palabras llegó a cambiar tu mundo entero. Vuelves a imaginar el sol de la tarde penetrando en la ventana mientras sentados en el ala del profesorado, aquel hombre pone frente a ti un tablero con ochenta y un cuadrículas y veinte piezas.

Allí, en esas cuadrículas y con esas piezas encontraste un lugar. Allí es, donde haz estado todo el resto de tu vida hasta este exacto momento, en el cual se ha anexado la palabra 'Meijin' a tu nombre junto con los otros seis títulos que ya ni recuerdas como se escriben. Muchas palabras que, en ningún momento aspiraste a obtener.

En realidad, nunca has tenido nada a lo que aspirar y el único objetivo que te habías planteado durante calculados meses, ahora te sabe vacío. Desagradable.

Y entonces, todo cambia.

—Vaya, pero si es ' _el hijo de Dios en nuestra tierra_ '. —Las palabras son despectivas, sarcásticas, al igual que el dedo con la uña de color carmesí que señala un punto dentro del tablero de papel en el que habías estado fundiéndote—. Aunque te has equivocado en este movimiento.

No sabes muy bien, o no lo recuerdas, pero después de ver los depredadores y afilados ojos verdes todo se vuelve caótico. Notas que abandonas la algarabía, que unos labios se deslizan sobre los tuyos, el frío de la ciudad en invierno y cuando tu cerebro vuelve a conectarse con las neuronas, es, cuando te das cuentas que te encuentras en tu departamento.

Pero no estás solo.

Porque allí frente tuyo, está la silueta desnuda a la que los rayos lunares iluminan, trazando hermosas siluetas sobre la suave piel y piensas, sorprendido, de que se parece a un _Guerrero de Plata_. Peligroso y mortífero.

Es la segunda vez que la burbuja se ha roto.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Notas de Autor.**

Muchas gracias a: **Akime Maxwell** y **Agualuna** , por sus revises en el capítulo anterior. Espero contar con ustedes para este nuevo episodio, y no tengan pena o vergüenza de decirme absolutamente todo lo que piensan. No les voy a morder ;D

Igualmente, va para todos mis queridos lectores invisibles que pululan por allí, junto con los que agregan a favoritos y follows.

¡Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!


	4. Y puedo decir justo lo que quieres

**Disclaimer. **

Los personajes de _"Naruto"_ aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_. Esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

Inspirada y/o basada en la canción " **RUN** " por la banda **방탄소년단** **(BTS)**.

 **Leyenda.**

Narración. — Primera, Segunda y Tercera persona. Dependiendo del personaje y los tiempos (pasado, presente y futuro).

—Diálogos—

" _ **Pensamientos"**_

 _Recuerdos y/o Sueños_

 **Especificaciones.**

Resumen. — _"_ _[Corre] No me digas adiós. [Corre] Tú me haces llorar. [Corre] El amor es una mentira. [Pero] No lo hagas. No me digas, no me digas adiós._ _"_

Rating. — T, temporalmente pero podría cambiar.

Género. — Romance, Drama.

Capítulos. — Desconocido. En formato corto, 'intentando' tipo drabble.

Pareja. — **Principales.** Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata (NaruHina), Uchiha Sasuke x OC, Sabaku no Gaara x Tenten (GaaTen), Nara Shikamaru x Sabaku no Temari (ShikaTema) y Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura (KakaSaku).

N° de Palabras del Capítulo. — 915 palabras.

Universo Alterno.

 **Banda Sonora.**

What You Know. **Artista.** Two Door Cinema Club. **Álbum.** Tourist History.

Gymnopedies Dai 1-ban. **Artista.** Erik Satie. **Álbum.** Suzumiya Haruhi no Shoushitsu Original Soundtrack – Disc2.

 **Notas de Autor.**

 **¡Feliz Año 2016 a todos!** Lo sé, lo sé un poco atrasado pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

¿Qué tal, cómo se encuentran? Espero hayan pasado bien las festividades y si no, bueno espero que lo que les traigo el día de hoy les dé ¿algún consuelo? Oh bueno, este capítulo lo tenía listo desde hace un tiempo pero, como les mencioné en el capítulo anterior, quería subirlo una vez tuviera listo el **número 5** –que me dio varios dolores de cabeza–.

En otra nota, muchas de las canciones, que utilizo como títulos para cada capítulo puede que algunas veces estén relacionadas al texto del capítulo como también, a la personalidad del personaje narrador. Así que estén pendientes ;)

Cómico y curioso hecho: descubrí que si lees los títulos desde la barra de _'chapters'_ de alguna forma están enviando ¿un mensaje con sentido? :o

Ojalá sea de su agrado y espero contar con su comentario, opinión y/o crítica al final.

 **Advertencia.**

Hay cinco protagonistas, por tanto, cinco puntos de vistas.

Las parejas aparecidas en el listado de arriba, son todos los tipos de desarrollos que surgirán entre los personajes pero no significa que terminen así. Les sugiero escuchar la canción en la cual me inspiré (mencionada anteriormente) y entender que esto **no** tendrá un final 'felices por siempre'.

El orden de los capítulos no sigue un orden cronológico predeterminado, es decir, no van en una misma línea de tiempo secuencial. No es un error, fue planteado así para ver si logran adivinarlo.

 _Guerra avisada no mata soldado_. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **R . U . N**

.

 _"Y puedo decir justo lo que quieres, no quieres estar solo." — Two Door Cinema Club._

.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, de verdad.

Ya era la sexta vez que me decía aquella frase, con el mismo tono de voz y gesto de preocupación mezclado con la amabilidad. Una combinación que pareciera tener las mujeres cuando se convierten en madres.

—No es ningún problema —dije negando con la cabeza e insistiendo, una vez más—. Yo quiero hacerlo.

En realidad, era más un _tengo que_. Pero era muy molesto tener que entrar en detalles y, quizá, existía la alta probabilidad que la mujer parada frente a mí, conociera y entendiera en profundidad cuál era la razón escondida tras mis »actos generosos«.

—Asuma estaría orgulloso de ti, incluso más de lo que ya estaba —dijo suavemente, resignada con una sonrisa y tomando la manita del niño regordete de un año de edad, que se colgaba de ella cual pequeño primate—. Di adiós a tu padrino, cariño…

" _ **Después de todo son su esposa e hijo…"**_ pensé mientras observaba los ojos carmesí, absortos como platos y llenos de curiosidad del bebé de mi antiguo profesor. De sus labios algunas burbujas de saliva escapaban de vez en cuando.

Le pasé una mano por la redonda cabeza –a la que ya le había crecido una ligera capa de cabello negro–, incliné mi cabeza a modo de despedida y me fui de aquel departamento con flores rojas en la ventana. Dejando, sobre la mesa del recibidor, el sobre que había ido a traer esa tarde. Ya no encontrando que más palabras decir.

Esto era lo único que yo, Nara Shikamaru 9 Dan, jugador de shōgi profesional y portador de los siete grandes títulos del país –Ryu oh, Meijin, Kisei, Oi, Oza, Kioh, y Osho ( ***** )–; podía hacer.

Un profundo bostezo me invadió.

—Qué problemático… —dije a nadie ni nada en particular, sacando del bolsillo de mi pantalón, el encendedor de plata y un cigarrillo.

Y mientras expulsaba el humo por la boca, mis ojos dieron con el brillante cielo azul de primavera y en él, las nubes blancas y esponjosas flotaban al viento. Eran mi mayor fascinación y desde niño me gustaba contemplarlas, pasando largas horas sólo observando cómo se desplazaban por el firmamento. Después de ellas, estaban el Shōgi y, por supuesto, ' _Plata_ ' ( ***** ) –quién al igual que tantas veces, no se había comunicado conmigo en _días_ –. Juntas eran mis tres aficiones dentro de un mundo que sólo sabía ser problemático y poco interesante.

Caminé por largo rato, sin nada que hacer y sin ningún pensamiento en la cabeza. Sólo disfrutando de la compañía amarga de la nicotina y las nubes desiguales. Por eso, para cuando me di cuenta, mis pies ya estaban descendiendo por la escalera de cemento –que ya me conocía a la perfección–, ubicada entre uno de los recovecos administrativos del puerto de embarque y desembarque de la ciudad, en la bahía este.

Desde afuera, podía escuchar los gritos y movimientos de los demás conocedores de aquel lugar que había terminado por volverse » _nuestro refugio_ «.

Y no fue sorprendente cuando, pisando la colilla del cigarrillo ya extinto, la puerta metálica se abre y lo primero que veo es la cara de idiota de Naruto.

— ¡Shikamaru hasta que por fin llegas~ttebayo! —dijo entre una reprimenda y la evidente emoción contenida.

—Sólo estaba de paso, ¿debía venir o algo? —Solté con voz de fastidio y al entrar, pude visualizar el rostro de los demás presentes.

— ¿Qué no leíste el mensaje? ¡Gaara consiguió la pintura!

Allí estaban: Uchiha Sasuke con su cara malhumorada sacando los aerosoles de uno de los gabinetes de oficina –que oxidados, los habían dejado abandonados en una esquina, por el viejo propietario del lugar–, Sabaku no Gaara silenciosamente tratando de abrir las cuatro latas de pintura y, por último, Uzumaki Naruto moviéndose de un extremo al otro hablando a gran velocidad.

—Dobe, deja de estar dando vueltas como animal moribundo y ayuda con esto —dijo Sasuke con ganas de insultar y provocar una nueva riña entre él y Naruto, quién automáticamente había fruncido el entrecejo.

— ¿¡A quién le dices animal moribundo!? ¡Tú, estúpido teme con cara de haber chupado limones!

— ¿Qué dijiste imbécil…?

Los dos ya se estaban tomando del cuello, continuando con la eterna cadena de insultos cuando ¡plop!

—Se abrieron —interrumpió Gaara, dejando al descubierto un escandaloso color naranja casi fluorescente.

— ¡Gaara está increíble~ttebayo!

— ¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Por qué la maldita pintura es naranja?

—Naruto la pidió así.

— ¿Tienes un problema con eso _teme_? —y tras aquellas palabras otra pelea se desató.

Yo, también asqueado con el tono de la pintura, tomé asiento en el sofá a medio remendar y sólo los observé en silencio, sacando el cuaderno de práctica ( ***** ) que había conseguido en la mañana como preparación a mi siguiente enfrentamiento. Haciendo una protesta en contra de pintar las paredes anaranjadas.

Ninguno de los cuatro teníamos casi nada en común, tampoco encajábamos dentro de los parámetros normales de 'amigos' y muchas veces, no llegaba a comprenderlos del todo pero, estar con ellos resultaba _algo_ entretenido.

Además, aunque no había una forma de decirlo, en el fondo y oculto en un secreto a voces, todos sabíamos exactamente lo que estábamos evitando al estar allí. Soledad.

Y mientras compartíamos el tiempo en aquella vieja oficina, en ese diminuto espacio del puerto, la vida resultaba no ser tan agobiante después de todo.

" _ **Qué problemático…"**_ pensé enfocando mi atención en el tablero de ochenta y un cuadros de papel. Tratando de contener una sonrisa.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Glosario.**

 **1.** _Shōgi. —_ «el juego de mesa de los generales», es un juego de estrategia para dos jugadores perteneciente a la misma familia que el _ajedrez_ y el _xiangqi_.

Los jugadores, _Sente_ (persona con la primera movida) y _Gote_ (persona con la segunda movida), juegan sobre un tablero compuesto de 9 filas por 9 columnas, utilizando 20 piezas cada uno (con nombres y movimientos específicos para cada una). Gana quién consigue capturar al 'Rey' del contrario, o el que hace que su rival se rinda.

 **2.** _9 Dan. —_ En el Shōgi profesional, existe un sistema de rangos –utilizado por la **Asociación de Shōgi de Japón** (ASJ) para definir la habilidad de los _jugadores profesionales_ (distinta a la de los _jugadores amateur_ ). Los rangos inician con « **4 dan** » y van escalando hasta « **9 dan** », el nivel más alto.

Usualmente se le adhiere a los nombres y presentaciones de los jugadores.

También existe un sistema de clases que es de uso específico, para los torneos y competencias por los títulos profesionales.

 **3.** _Meijin y los siete grandes títulos. —_ Como en el deporte, existen diferentes competencias y torneos organizados, en su mayoría, por la ASJ. Entre todos existen siete grandes torneos de los cuáles se obtienen los siete más grandes títulos: **Ryu-oh** , **Meijin** , _Kisei_ , _Oi_ , _Oza_ , _Kioh_ , y _Osho_. Siendo Ryu-oh ("Rey Dragón") y Meijin ("Una excelente persona") los títulos de mayor prestigio.

 _Yoshiharu Habu_ (27 de septiembre de 1970), en el año de 1996 fue el primer profesional en mantener todos los siete títulos al mismo tiempo, una hazaña que no ha sido duplicada desde entonces.

Meijin, hizo su aparición en el capítulo anterior.

 **4.** _Plata. —_ es la abreviación común a _General de Plata_ o _General Plateado_ (Ginshō en japonés), una de las 20 piezas del juego de shōgi. Es una de las piezas más versátiles, por su excelencia tanto en ataque como en la defensa.

Shikamaru utiliza el término para referirse a alguien, ¿pueden adivinar a quién?

.

Para más información consulte en su servidor o en Wikipedia.

 **Nota de Autor.**

Bueno, creo que esta vez me he puesto un poco intensa con el glosario (?). Pero era necesario para explicar algunas cosas y no se me vayan perdiendo. Cómo ven hice mis investigaciones jeje

En este capítulo, ha hecho su aparición y presentación nuestro segundo protagonista dentro de _R. U. N_ , Nara Shikamaru. En el boceto conceptual, cuando creaba la trama y todo lo demás, me gustó muchísimo la idea de colocarlo como un Jugador Profesional de Shōgi (o Kishi en japonés), soy una fanática del juego y tras la lectura del manga _Sangatsu no Lion_ fue inevitable este resultado.

Es mi primera vez usando su perspectiva, y estoy nerviosa esperando haberlo mantenido en IC. Aunque siempre he creído que "la personalidad va de acuerdo al entorno" por lo que no puede ser _exactamente_ igual, como ocurrió en el caso de Naruto en su capítulo (uno de ustedes me mencionó que el rubio se sentía bastante diferente pero en una buena forma); y Shikamaru en esta historia… bueno, hará algunas cosas interesante, curiosas e insospechadas.

Ah, varios de ustedes –mis maravillosos lectores– me han mencionado que a veces resulta confuso, adivinar quién es cada quién durante las narraciones. Esto se debe a que he querido que sucediera de esa forma, no ha sido un accidente, ya que en estos **10 capítulos** iniciales es donde ocurre la presentación de cada uno de mis protagonistas. Una vez pasado eso, empezarán a verse los nombres de cada narrador junto al título del capítulo. ¡Así que resistan un poco y tomen nota de lo que sucede!

Muchísimas gracias a: **Akime Maxwell** y **Alex-Rikudo-165** , por sus comentarios y espero escuchar tanto de ustedes como mis demás lectores con respecto a qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo y quién creen que vendrá a presentarse en el siguiente. Amo escuchar de sus opiniones que son importantes para mí :)

Finalmente, les envío mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año 2016 y un enorme abrazo.

Kirumi.


	5. ¿Esto es sudor o una lágrima?

**Disclaimer.**

Los personajes de _"Naruto"_ aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_. Esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

Inspirada y/o basada en la canción " **RUN** " por la banda **방탄소년단** **(BTS)**.

 **Leyenda.**

Narración. — Primera, Segunda y Tercera persona. Dependiendo del personaje y los tiempos (pasado, presente y futuro).

—Diálogos—

" _ **Pensamientos"**_

 _Recuerdos y/o Sueños_

 **Especificaciones.**

Resumen. — _"_ _[Corre] No me digas adiós. [Corre] Tú me haces llorar. [Corre] El amor es una mentira. [Pero] No lo hagas. No me digas adiós._ _"_

Rating. — T.

Género. — Romance, Drama.

Capítulos. — Desconocido. En formato corto, 'intentando', tipo drabble.

Pareja. — **Principales.** Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata (NaruHina), Uchiha Sasuke x OC, Sabaku no Gaara x Tenten (GaaTen), Nara Shikamaru x Sabaku no Temari (ShikaTema) y Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura (KakaSaku).

N° de Palabras del Capítulo. — 524 palabras.

Universo Alterno.

 **Banda Sonora.**

 **1.** Walt. **Artista.** Yoko Kanno. **Álbum.** Zankyou no Terror OST.

 **2.** RUN. **Artista.** 방탄소년단 (BTS). **Álbum.** The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 2.

 **Nota de Autor.**

¡Hola, cómo ha pasado el tiempo! Bueno, recién en Enero después de un prolongado período vacacional 'no-programado' (debido a las protestas y paro profesoral en mi país), reinicié las clases en la universidad y hemos estado hasta el cuello con asignaciones y no ha sido sino hasta ahorita (3:39am del 24/02) que he podido hacerme un espacio para subir este capítulo. Por eso me temo, que tardaré un poco en publicar los siguientes capítulos por venir, pero ¡descuiden que este proyecto va **totalmente viento en popa**!

Las respuestas a sus reviews hermosos se las estaré dejando al final del capítulo…

 **Advertencia.**

Hay cinco protagonistas, por tanto, cinco puntos de vistas.

Las parejas aparecidas en el listado de arriba, son todos los tipos de desarrollos que surgirán entre los personajes pero no significa que terminen así. Les sugiero escuchar la canción en la cual me inspiré (mencionada anteriormente) y entender que esto **no** tendrá un final 'felices por siempre'.

El orden de los capítulos no sigue un orden cronológico predeterminado, es decir, no van en una misma línea de tiempo secuencial. No es un error, fue planteado así para ver si logran adivinarlo.

 _Guerra avisada no mata soldado_. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **R . U . N**

.

 _"¿Esto es sudor o una lágrima? Realmente no puedo saberlo." — BTS._

.

¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? ¿En qué segundo llegaste a este preciso momento?

Son las preguntas en tu cabeza a medida que la arena nebulosa se dispersa un poco de tu raciocinio. De hecho, eso es lo que te estás cuestionando pero en realidad, no es algo que te esfuerzas por averiguar, y has estado muchas veces en esta situación.

Repetidas veces, una y otra vez has estado en esta calle, escuchando el crujido de los huesos al romperse, sintiendo la sangre húmeda y caliente salpicar tu rostro junto a los nudillos de tus manos. Una y otra vez, de manera constante en estas últimas veces, en un ritmo muy parecido a como estas descargando tus puños contra aquel cuyos gemidos de dolor son enmudecidos.

La tarde se llena del silencio que produce el miedo.

Muchos están viendo la masacre que estás haciendo pero se mantienen al margen, cautelosos. Al fondo llegas a escuchar los sollozos de una mujer.

Patada, puño, patada, puño, puño. Tu ira es insaciable y sólo continuas recordando _sus_ palabras.

 _Yashamaru lo sabía. Yashamaru tenía razón._

Dentro de ti habita una bestia, un monstruo sediento de sangre, un demonio que sólo sabía causar dolor y traer la muerte.

 _Yashamaru lo sabía. Yashamaru tenía razón._

Es como un mantra que te dices a ti mismo dentro de la niebla de arena.

Escuchas una risa ronca, gutural, que parece provenir de alguien cercano.

— ¿¡Qué sucede, ya no te vas a levantar!? ¿¡Huh!? ¿¡Qué pasó con tus palabras de antes y tu pose de insecto miserable!?

Ah, era la voz del demonio que utilizaba tus cuerdas vocales para comunicarse con su víctima, la única que, recuerdas, había sido capaz de mantenerle la pelea. De devolver el golpe. O así _era_ , porque ahora sólo es un montón de carne desfigurada bajo el peso de tu cuerpo.

Entonces cuando alzas tu brazo, preparado para dar el que sería el último ataque…

—¡Lee!

—Detente.

Abriste tus ojos, tratando de comprender que había pasado en tan sólo unos segundos.

Sentiste el amargo sabor de tu propia sangre en la boca y el latido pulsante de un golpe en tu quijada. Y finalmente, dos brazos que te sujetaban firmemente, que te alejaban del montón de carne.

—¡Lee! ¡Lee! —Eran los sollozos que oías tras el telón de un escenario que parecía haberse ralentizado en cuestión de segundos.

—Gaara, ya es suficiente —susurró una voz cerca de tu oído, las palabras eran calmadas, llenas de significado—. No te hagas más daño.

La arena desapareció. Y con su partida fuiste capaz de ver como lejos de ti una chica sujetaba con fuerza a quien estaba herido e inconsciente, mientras lloraba con fuerza.

— ¡Lee! ¡Lee!

Era a _ella_ , a quien en el futuro, llegarás a conocer. Pero que ahora, sólo se trataba de una desconocida que sólo sabía repetir la misma frase.

Y detrás de ti, sujetándote en algo que parecía ser más un abrazo consolador, estaba aquel que te había sacado de las fauces de la bestia. Viste sus ojos azules. En ellos no había ni juicio, ni lástima o molestia; sólo comprensión y _aceptación_.

Era _tu salvador_.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Notas de Autor.**

 ** _Agualuna. —_** ¡Ding, ding, ding! Respuesta correcta para la srta. Agualuna y de premio se lleva un millón de dó… ¡momento! Esto no es una rifa (y estoy quebrada… -.-) jejeje y sí, acertaste el siguiente personaje era Gaara con un pequeño vistazo de su ¿pasado? oOo y con respecto a Sasuke de último, supieras que lo consideré, pero otro personaje le ganó la contienda para cerrar el ciclo de presentaciones y creo que los tomará a todos por sorpresa (conmigo lo hizo, por muy raro que suene) :D

Me alegra tanto (y no sabes cuánto me alivia) saber que te ha gustado la perspectiva de Shikamaru, sobretodo porque es tu personaje favorito y en realidad es mi primera vez utilizándolo. Es todo un desafío escribir en primera persona con él xD Sin más, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y ¿podré contar con tu review?

 ** _Akime Maxwell. —_** Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado el capítulo y… descuida, la verdad es que la combinación Gaara, Sasuke y Shikamaru es medio rara porque _es rara_ , y en la siguiente entrega creo que se entenderá un poco más el por qué. Aunque ya nuestro Shika mencionó que no se considera 'amigo' como tal de ellos. Jujuju continuaremos avanzando y seguiré esperando por tu opinión ;)

 ** _Blanggel. —_** Primero que todo, ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Un review por cada capítulo! *se sonroja* ya de por sí, entré en un coma del corazón cuando apenas despierto una mañana encuentro casi 23 correos nuevos todos de reviews tuyos y… aunque sé que estamos a distancia te envió un fuerte abrazo porque no tengo palabras para expresar lo profundo que tocaste mi alma (en serio, no te miento). Pero continuando…

Me hace feliz que hayas escuchado la selección de música, cada canción la he escogido específicamente tanto por el personaje (su personalidad, sus pensamientos y acciones), como por los eventos que acontecerán en la historia.

Sí, yo también creo que Naruto sería un loco freerunner xD (a mí me entró la loquera de que combinaba con la canción y su dinámica), y quién sabe si logrará alcanzar a la chica del kimono (que obvioooo sabemos quién es, ¿cierto?).

Cuando pensé en el ShikaTema no pude evitar la asociación con el juego del shōgi y tantas cosas, me dio risa que dijeras que estuviste fangirleando y fui feliz que te gustó un poco de cómo fue (en la cabeza de Shika) que se conocen estos dos. La verdad siempre fueron mi pareja canon (desde que eran pequeños y pelearon en los exámenes chunin), y sentí que debía ponerlos con algo especial…. ¡uff si supiera lo que pasará con ellos! w Las razones de todos los chicos para estar allí, es bastante curiosa, Shika nos mostró un aspecto y próximamente nuestro pelirrojo (super sexy, lo amo) nos dirá otra de las razones…

Y hablando de Gaara, ¿te ha gustado el capítulo? ¿qué piensas? Esperaré con ansias el review, y ojalá no me haya tardado demasiaaado en publicar este cap :D

.

¡Finalmente, con ansiedad, emoción y sueño (mentalmente preparándome para una exposición) y con un beso me despido de todos!


End file.
